PROJ ECT SU M MARY (See Instructions): The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) is directed by Andrew S. Kraft, MD with the assistance of a senior leadership team, and together they represent the strong functional nexus of this matrix-based Center. The team is comprised of eight associate directors, each of whom has outstanding expertise in their area of responsibility. They are: Anthony J. Alberg, PhD, MPH, Associate Director of Cancer Control; Marvella E. Ford, PhD, Associate Director of Cancer Disparities; Anita L. Harrison, MPA, Associate Director of Administration; Philip H. Howe, PhD, Associate Director of Basic Sciences; Michael B. Lilly, MD, Associate Director of Translational Research; Steven A. Rosenzweig, PhD, Associate Director of Shared Resources; Melanie B. Thomas, MD, Associate Director of Clinical Investigations; Dennis K. Watson, PhD, Associate Director of Education & Training; and Kevin F. Staveley-O'Carroll, MD, PhD, Medical Director of the HCC Clinical Service Line. The HCC senior leadership team meets once a month as a formal Executive Council, one-on-one with the Director at least monthly, and more frequently with each other and the Director in the context of various HCC board/committee meetings. They provide direct counsel and recommendations to the Director based on these interactions. All final authority for decisions on behalf of the HCC resides with the Director. Dr. Kraft has charged the senior leadership with employing consensus-building techniques as they work directly with the program leaders, shared resource directors, and various HCC boards and committees in formulating center-wide priorities, strategies, and allocation of resources. They work together as a team to ensure consistency in the mission, vision, and goals of the Center and develop synergistic interactions among the basic, translational, and clinical elements of the Center. They provide feedback on the growth of the HCC in their area of responsibility, which is particularly important given the rapid growth of the HCC, and evolving research directions at the national level. Based on this, they plan and implement proactive, integrative approaches for development of the research base, resources, and a formal strategic plan. The consistency of vision is particularly important in effectively leveraging all available resources at MUSC and at the state and national levels and engagement of the community in outreach activities.